Valentine's Day Festival
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Rangiku can't help but feel depressed as Valentine's Day is celebrated. She tries to not let it bother her and get through the day but in the process keeps interrupting Hitsugaya and Hinamori. The one she loves is not there and her heart feels empty without him there. Will she be able to pull through or will she realize she is not as alone as she thinks. RanGin and HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1

Rangiku sighed, her arms propped up on the table as her cheeks rested in her hands. She was at the annual Shinigami Women's association but she found it nearly impossible to concentrate. Her thoughts were elsewhere and it was very obvious by how much she was sighing. Yachiru, Nanao, Soi Fon, and Momo all looked at her with concern in their eyes, all of them wondering what could be bothering her. Usually at the meetings she is always happy and excited but today she was not acting like herself.

Nanao fixed her glasses, eyes looking at the sighing blonde woman. "Is there something the matter, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she was not pleased that their meeting was being disrupted. They had important business to discuss and they couldn't do that unless all their members cooperated and paid attention.

Rangiku looked at the woman and let out yet another sigh. "Yes, there is. In fact it's so huge I don't know if I'll be able to handle it alone."

Nanao looked concerned. "What's wrong? Is somebody threatening you?" she was ready to send out all the Hell Butterflies she had and inform everyone of an enemy attack.

"Not someone, but something," Rangiku stood on her feet, her face hidden in the shadows as she tried to form the words to tell her friends of the terrible thing that was happening to her. Slamming her hands on the table she looked at each, making them all go stiff with worry. Some gulped, eyes shaking as they imagined what could be troubling their friend. Finally she told them. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I don't have a date!"

Her words left them all speechless.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" for about five seconds before the screamed at her for making them worry so much.

Nanao growled, fixing her glasses once again. "Honesty, I swear all that sake must have rotted your brain away."

Yachiru pulled on the robes of her Vice-President and looked up at her in confusion. "What's Valentine's Day?"

Nanao opened her mouth to explain but shut it when she realized that even she didn't know. "I'm not sure. This is the first time I've ever heard of this."

"Is it a new form of fighting?" Soi Fon wonder, imaging a new training method that could be used against them.

Momo giggled. "Valentine's Day isn't a new fighting style. It's a holiday." She told them.

"A holiday?" Nanao raised an eyebrow, confusion showing on her face. "If it's a holiday then why is this the first time we're hearing about it?" she's been in the Soul Society for many years but not once has a holiday like that ever been mentioned.

"That's because it's celebrated in the human world," Momo said, explaining to them all what exactly the mysterious holiday was. "It's a day for love. You spend the time with the person you like the most by giving them chocolate. Although I'm told it's usually girls who give the chocolate that day and boys return the gesture one month later on White Day."

"Chocolate?!" Yachiru jumped to her feet, excitement shining on her face. "I want chocolate!" she ran across the table and stopped right in front of Momo. "How do I get some?"

"Like I said it's usually girls who give chocolate to the person they like. Although I suppose you give it to your friends as well." Momo said, trying to remember everything that she was told about the holiday.

"How do you know so much about this?" Nanao asked, trying to figure out how she didn't know a single thing about this holiday but Momo seemed to know everything about it.

"Rukia told me about it," Momo replied. "She said she heard about it from Orihime while she was still living in the World of The Living." She explained how she knew about it.

Rangiku groaned, her eye slightly twitching. "Hello," she called to them, making their attention focus back to her. "Did you all forget about me and my problem?"

"And what exactly is your problem?" Nanao didn't understand what the blonde was so upset about.

"My problem is that I have no date for tomorrow!" Rangiku cried in frustration, hands gripping at her hair.

"So what?" Soi Fon didn't get what all the fuss was about. There were worse things in life then not having a date.

Rangiku glared at the Captain of Squad Two. She reached out and grabbed the woman and soon began shaking her as she screamed out her anger. "So that means I'll be dateless on the day when we're meant to have dates! Do you have any idea what that'll do to my imagine? I can't have people thinking I'm some kind of loser who can't get a date!" as she continue to shake the woman Momo and Nanao were trying to get her to let go of the now dizzy Captain.

"Calm down, no one besides us knows about the Holiday." Nanao told her, trying to pry her hands off the Captain before they caused an all out war between the two squads.

Rangiku stopped, much to the relief of Soi Fon. Her blue eyes widen in realization and she grinned, dropping the woman she held to the ground and began skipping around the room. "That's right. No one besides us knows so I have nothing to worry about. So long as this stays between us I don't have to worry about the awful rumors the others will say about me." She grinned in triumph before setting her gaze on Momo and Nanao, who were both trying to lift up Soi Fon. They gulped in fear and in the process accidentally dropped the Captain back to the ground. "I know I can trust you girls to keep this information to yourselves. If this got out I don't know what I'll do." Rangiku approached them, her hand slowly pulling out her Zanpakuto and making the two Lieutenants cower in fear.

"We won't tell anyone!" they cried. They didn't like this Rangiku. They liked the lazy one much better than this scary one.

"Good," Rangiku put away her blade and smiled. "Now then how about we go out for a drink?" she was suddenly in the mood for sake.

Nanao sighed in relief. She opened her mouth to try and restart the meeting but they all stopped when they heard a giant ruckus coming from outside. "What's that?"

"It sounds like Yachiru." Momo added in, listening to the loud noise that was coming from behind them. She couldn't make out what was going on exactly but she could hear the voice of their association's president.

"Let's go check it out." Nanao told them and they ran out of the meeting room.

As they opened the door they passed Byakuya who stood outside their meeting room's door. He watched them go before turning his attention to the meeting hall that they had secretly built inside his home and saw the unconscious form of Captain Soi Fon. With a snap of his fingers her had two of his squad members carrying her away. He pulled out his Zanpakuto and in a flash millions of glowing cheery blossoms appeared and destroyed the meeting hall. Putting his sword away he pulled out a notebook from his robes and marked down where this meeting room was. So far he had destroyed eight of their rooms and he was sure there were more to destroy.

Meanwhile, unaware that their meeting hall was destroyed the three women ran out into the streets, following the voice of Yachiru. They saw her standing in the middle of the street, on e giant red stage and in front of what looked like the entire Soul Society. They all nearly fell over when they saw the giant signs above her saying "Valentine's Day Festival" and the flyers she was having members of her squad hand out to the people around them. "Come to our Valentine's Day Festival tomorrow. Show your love for the one you love. And make sure to give them lots of chocolate!" she spoke in a giant loudspeaker, making sure that everyone could hear her.

While everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves the three girls who just arrived at the scene looked on in shock.

"When on earth did she have time to do this?" Nanao didn't know how it was possible to get all this done in the amount of time that it was put together. They only took their eyes off her for a few minutes and somehow she did all this.

"It's almost scary just how amazing her skills are." Momo said, complimenting on the entire thing but even she had to admit it scared her by just how fast this was all put together.

Rangiku however had no time to think about how fast this was all put together. There was only one thought in her mind. "I'm ruined." Soon everyone in the Soul Society would know that she was dateless and the mocking that would soon follow after made want to cry right then and there.

"You need not worry," Nanao put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled down at her. "We are here for you. As the Vice President of the Shinigami Women's Association I will not have one of my members suffering because of an event that we are putting on. If you like we will spend the holiday together so this way you don't need to worry about being alone."

Rangiku felt her eyes water at her friend's kind gesture. "Nanao..." she reached out and hugged the woman. "You're such a good friend!" She cried tears of joy.

Nanao giggled at the woman's behavior but smiled nonetheless. "Hinamori," she reached her hand out for the raven-haired girl to join in on their hug.

Momo gulped and frowned. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"You can't?" Rangiku jumped to her feet, an look of hurt and shock on her face. "And why not? Don't tell me you have plans for tomorrow?"

Momo blushed, her hands cupping her cheeks to try and hide it. "Well actually..." she looked away, a happy look on her blushing face. "Toshiro and I made plans to spend the whole day together tomorrow." She told them of her plans. She has been dating her childhood friends for a few years now and when she heard of this holiday she immediately told him about it. While it took a while to convince him he finally agreed and now the two of them will be spending all of tomorrow together.

Nanao looked somewhat impressed. "How did you manage to get him to agree to that?" everyone knew of Captain Hitsugaya and his never ending workload. He never seemed to have time to take a vacation or much less relax. So hearing that he was taking a whole day off was very impressive to her.

"He said so long as we both finish our work for that day it should be fine." Momo told them, her smile still on her face as she imagined more about her special day with her boyfriend tomorrow.

Rangiku looked at her, confusion on her face. She knew her Captain and even if it was for the woman he loved there was no way he would take the whole day off with how much work he has to do. Suddenly she was struck with realization and pointed an accusing finger at the young blushing girl. "So it's your fault that I was stuck doing paperwork for the last week!" she cried out.

Momo jumped back in shock. The blush now gone from her face. "What do you mean?"

Rangiku frowned and crossed her arms. "Last week when he came in he said that I had to finish up all the work I've been putting off and have it finished by Friday. Whenever I tried sneaking out he would freeze me to the chair and make me do my work." Now it all made sense to her. She knew that her Captain was never pleased that she never did her work but he has never gone to such extremes as he did the past week. She had to admit it kind of scared her that he was acting that way.

"He did?" Momo looked shocked by this before the blush came back to her face and she started smiling again. "How sweet." She couldn't believe he did all that for her.

Rangiku growled, her eyes twitching in anger. "You traitor!" she then proceeded to chase Momo throughout the Seireitei. Although the chase didn't last for very long. Momo had run into the Tenth Division and hide behind her boyfriend who threatened to freeze the entire sake supply the Soul Society had if she didn't stop scaring Momo. Rangiku just grumbled at this and stomped out of the office in a huff. "Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday." She closed the door shut so hard it caused it to come out of its frame and made it fall to the ground. She ran off in fear just as the temperature around the office began to drop and her Captain shouted out her name. "Matsumoto!"

She ran off and hide inside her room before he could catch her. She could only hope that Momo could calm him down enough not the punish her and make her do even more paperwork. "Although right now that doesn't sound so bad." She sat on her bed and looked out the window, eyes glazing over as she remembered her past. She would often do this when she was waiting for Gin to come back. _"Why'd you have to go away?" _


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro Hitsugaya groaned when the beams of sunlight were peeking through the curtains into his room. He attempted to rollover and escape the light that had woken him up but found that he couldn't do so. Teal eyes looked down and saw the mess of raven hair that was resting on his chest and one arm slim arm that wrapped around his waist. He allowed a rare smile to come onto his face as he looked at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Momo Hinamori was indeed a beauty, intelligent, kind, and she was all his. He counted his lucky stars to be here with her and have her at his side. He didn't know if it was just dumb luck or fate bringing them together and he didn't really care. He only knew that he was happy that she was with him. The day he asked her to be with him was an awkward one for him. He could still remember that beautiful sunset that they sat together and watched, the watermelon that had long ago been eaten, and the way her eyes seemed to glow in the light. For years he had been preparing himself to ask her, he even had a whole monolog prepared. But when he saw her at that time he forgotten all the words he had prepared and kissed her. He leaned forward and placed his lips on top of hers and she returned the gesture much to his relief and joy. Since then the two have been together and seem to be completely inseparable. Not that he minded. He actually preferred it this way.

Momo made a slight noise as she woke up. Eyes still heavy with sleep looked up and saw loving teal eyes staring down at her. With a smile she placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled in more to his body. To others he may be an ice box but when she was with him it was the complete opposite. He wasn't like a warm fire or a cold winter storm. Instead his whole body was nice and cool, giving her such a relaxing sensation that at times it was hard not to fall asleep just by being in his presences. "Good morning." She mumbled, the feeling of sleep still clinging to her.

Toshiro chuckled softy at her cute behavior and wrapped his arms around her body. His chin resting on top of her hair and breathing in her peachy scent. "Morning," he whispered, running one hand through her soft locks. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "I did."

He smiled again and kissed the top of her head. "So did I." They have shared a bed together before. Sometimes they slept and sometimes they did more than just sleep but he was always well rested whenever she slept beside him.

The feeling of sleep had finally left her when he kissed her. She looked up at him with loving eyes and was glad to see the same look was reflected in his as well. With a smile she sat up, kissing his cheek and fixing her sleeping yukata in the process. "Still think Valentine's Day is a dumb holiday?" she giggled, flicking at his nose.

Toshiro rubbed his nose but still grinned up at her, his one hand going up to cup her cheek. "I guess it isn't so bad." He took in the sight of her beauty and once again found himself to be the lucky man alive. For years he yearned for her to be beside him, not just as a friend or family, but as a lover. He was finally living his dream and he couldn't be happier.

Seeing the way he looked at her made her heart flutter with her own feeling of joy. She never knew you could feel this way about someone until they kissed. When his lips met hers it was like a dam had released inside her and all the feelings and emotions that she didn't even know had been there came pouring out and filled her heart. She finally understood everything about how she felt. Why even when she was with Aizen and wanted his to praise her at every moment she would always want Hitsugaya to give her the same words. But his words meant more to her than anyone else's ever could. Pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear she leaned down and kissed the man that she had grown up with and soon had grown to love more than life itself.

Toshiro eagerly welcomed the kiss. His arms wrapped around her small frame and quickly flipped them over so that she was now the one lying down on the mat and he was on top of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss, a soft moan escaping her when he began to use his tongue. All too soon the need for air came and the two pulled apart. Soft pants escaped them but they never broke eye contact as his one hand fell down to the tie of her yukata and began to undo it. He kissed the side of her face, his lips running down to her neck, kissing every inch of skin that he could reach. Momo moaned at the feeling and tightened her grip on him, her one leg going up to wrap around his waist and bringing him closer to her body.

"Good morning, Captain!" the two lovers stopped the instant Rangiku opened the door of her Captain's bedroom, with a stack of papers in her hands and a wide smile on her face. When she finally took notice of the two and their position she grinned. "Oh my, Momo, I didn't know you spent the night. If I had known I would have knocked. Although by the looks of you two I doubt you would have heard me." She wagged her eyebrows and chuckled at her words.

Momo felt her face explode from the embarrassment she was feeling. Quickly she pushed boyfriend off her so she could tie back up her yukata and cover herself with the blanket. The soft light blue fabric covered her body, leaving only her head exposed but she was really wishing a whole would swallow her up. She didn't think she could ever face the blonde woman again after this.

Hitsugaya groaned, one hand holding his head. He glared at his Lieutenant and was fighting back the urges to use his Zanpakuto on her. He had specifically told her to never come into his room as she pleases and what's worse she interrupted him and Momo. With a low growl he fixed his own robe and crossed his arms. "What do you want, Rangiku? This had better be important. I thought I told you and the rest of the squad not to bother me today unless we were under attack." His arms were twitching as he tried to hold in his frustrations. He swore if she came here to dump work on him or another one of her dumb plans to get drunk he would freeze every bar and bottle of alcohol that was in this world. He snuck a glance at Momo whose face was still resembling that of a cherry. He scoffed, his annoyance growing. He had taken the entire off so he could be with her. So far the day was not going how he had imagined it.

"I know and I'm sorry but this is important," she stepped forward, shoving a document into his face. "I just need your signature on a few of these papers. They're new proposals about training sessions in the human world and they need your sign of approval." She told him.

Hitsugaya took the paper, reading the words that were before him and his brows rose in confusion. "The due date for this isn't until next month. There's still time for me to go it." He didn't understand why she was giving him this. The document's didn't need to be handed in until the end of next month so there was plenty of time for him to review it and go over it with the other Captains. Was there a sudden change and the Captain-Commander needed them earlier? If so then why wasn't he informed?

Once the document was signed she took it from him and grinned, one hand on her hip. "That may be true but it's better we get this done earlier. After all there's a tone of paperwork for us to complete."

Her words made the two lovers look on in shock and confusion. Not once have they ever seen Rangiku eager to work. Usually she was doing her best to run away from it but instead she was busy finishing up paperwork that didn't need to be done and handed in until next month. It frightened them.

"Shiro-Chan, I'm scared!" Momo cried, hiding behind her boyfriend. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her head peeked out from behind his. This was the second time Rangiku had scared her beyond belief and she wished her old friend would come back.

He placed a hand over hers to comfort her and to help calm himself down. "I know, I am too." Normally he would never admit to being scared but these was not a normal circumstance. His lazy Lieutenant was actually doing work and not even with his genius could he figure out why. He looked over at his and Momo's Zanpakuto and was already forming a plan in his mind to subdue her and bring her over to the Fourth Division to be put under observation.

Rangiku looked at them, not pleased with the way they were staring at her. "Would you two knock it off. I just figured that since Captain took the day off I should pick up the slack and do my work for a change." Her reason only made them worry more.

With speed only a Captain could possess he quickly backed them up against his wall, shielding Momo from any kind of attack. He gripped his sword and prepared himself. "Who are you and what have you done with, Rangiku?" he wouldn't be fooled. Whoever was trying to trick them was not doing a very good job.

The blonde sighed and rolled her blue eyes. "Geez, the hormones must be getting to you Captain. You're so wonky from sexy time with Momo you've forgotten your own Lieutenant."

Hitsugaya felt his eye twitch and groaned, his cheeks now pink. "Ok, you're Rangiku." He put down his sword and relaxed his body. He knew she was the only woman beside Momo who would speak to him in such a manner.

"Ok course I am," she patted his head and skipped out the door, waving goodbye to her friends. "I'll be going now. There's still so much work to be done and the day is just getting started." With that said she shut the door and headed back for the office, humming a soft song as she did so.

With a low sigh Hitsugaya scratched his head, confusion on his face as he faced the door. "Just what in the world is that woman thinking?" he has known the blonde for years but she still somehow managed to prove that there were many things he would never understand about her.

Momo's own eyes were looking at the door, her senses feeling out her friend's spiritual pressure. The sudden appearance of the woman had embarrassed her but her gesture and words made her think. "I wonder..."

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice he turned to look at her and was surprised to see the thoughtful look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, silently saying she was alright. "I'm just thinking about Rangiku."  
He rolled his eyes and stretched out his neck. He was a little stiff after everything that just happened. "Don't bother. She's probably either drunk so stupid she's doing her work or she's planning something."

"I don't think that's it," Momo thought of her friend and how she has been acting the past few days and had a feeling she knew what brought on this strange behavior. "I think she's lonely."

He didn't need to hear any more to understand what she was getting at. Wrapping his arms around her neck he pulled her so that her back was resting against his chest. "I see," he rested his head against hers and looked at the door. Now he finally understand what was going on and it made him a little sad that he couldn't do anything to help. Momo felt the same way he did. She wished she could do more to help her friend feel better but in doing so they may cause hurt her heart even more in the process.

_**~X~**_

Rangiku groaned, arms stretching above head as she sat on the couch in her division. So far she had finished two stacks of paper in three hours and her whole body was sore and aching. "How on earth does Captain do this?" she couldn't phantom sitting the whole day and doing work the whole time. Even with what little she had done she felt like she was going to go crazy. "No wonder he's always so moody." She leaned back against the cushions, deciding she deserved a break. So far she had completed work that wouldn't be due for a few months but she wasn't sure how much more she could do. Her eyes glanced at the clock that was in the room and she sighed when she saw that it was only noon. She had hoped she could do what her Captain did and stay in all day doing paperwork but it just wasn't in her. When a soft rumble reached her ears she blushed a little and was glad that she was alone. "I guess stepping out to get a bite to eat wouldn't kill me." She opened the door of the office and walked out. So far the division was behaving in their usual manner and no one seemed to mention what day it was. She was pleased with this. Maybe no one listened to Yachiru about her plans for the festival and she could get through this day without too much worry.

Or so she thought.

The moment she stepped into town she wanted to cry in agony. The entire city was covered with red hearts, pink streamers, and chocolate was being sold in almost every store. All around her were couples, holding hands, kissing, and expressing their love to the world. She fell to her knees in despair. "Yachiru, I swear I'll get you for this." She growled, hands balled into fists at her side.

"What are you doing?"

She screamed and spun around at the voice of her drinking buddy, Shūhei Hisagi. With him was Renji who was looking at her in confusion. "What are you doing on the ground?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just dropped something that's all." She jumped to her feet and began to laugh out loud, trying to cover up the fact that she had just been on the floor and was talking to herself.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "Ok...?" he wondered if the woman was drunk already.

Hisagi, however didn't seem fazed by her strange behavior because he didn't question her and merely smiled. "I see. Well I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Oh, please you're not bothering me at all. In fact you're doing me a favor," she leaned in closer, whispering to her two friends. "Between you and me I've been stuck in the office all day because my Captain has taken the day off to spend some quality time with Momo." She sent them both a wink that had their cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that." Renji crossed his arms, wishing he could just forget everything he was just told. There was no way he could face either Momo or Hitsugaya with a straight face now.

"I see," Hisagi cleared his throat, trying to shake of his embarrassment and get the images of the two childhood friends being together out of his head. "Actually the help I need involves your Captain and Hinamori."

Rangiku blinked in confusion. "It does?" she wondered what he could be talking about. Was there something his squad needed with theirs or did it involve more paperwork.

Hisagi nodded. "Yep," with a snap of his fingers two members from his squad appeared with two bags on their backs. They dropped the bags in front of Rangiku before disappearing in a flash. "Do you mind delivering these to Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya?"

The blonde took in the sight of the two bags and was impressed with their size. Although one was clearly bigger than the other. The smaller bag looked like a small backpack while the other looked twice its size and much more rounder. Crouching down she opened the bigger one to see what was inside. "What is all this stuff?" she pulled out a pink envelope that Momo's name on it.

"They're Valentine's Day cards." Hisagi told her, making her groan and fight the urge to crush the card that was in her hand.

"Thanks to Yachiru telling everyone about this holiday the whole Soul Society is sending everyone a card. Clearly she didn't explain it to well because they're even sending it to people who are already with someone." Renji said, sounding somewhat annoyed. He knew a little about this holiday from all the time he spent in the World of The Living. He had heard about it from Ichigo and from what he was told you can give the person you like a gift but if they're with someone then giving them a gift was a bad thing to do. _"Just wait till Captain Hitsugaya sees all this." _He could already imagine the young Captain getting upset once he sees all the letters were sent to his girlfriend.

"I'll admit it's a weird event but it's keeping my squad busy," Hisagi didn't seem to bothered by this. He was actually enjoying delivering all the packages and letters that were coming. His division did the newspaper and mailing system for the Soul Society so this was a normal thing for him. Although he hadn't expect so much mail coming in from so many people. "I just hope it'll calm down enough so we can enjoy the festival tonight. Speaking off I need to hurry back. There's still a lot of mail to deliver before tonight's festivities." He waved them goodbye and rushed back to his barracks.

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about," Renji said. Somehow it had slipped his mind that they were hosting a festival for this holiday. So far no one knew what would be happening but from how much Yachiru was running around with the rest of the Women's Association he figured it would be something big. "What time will you be going to the festival, Rangiku?"

Said woman looked up in shock. She had been so focused on the pile of gifts and cards that she had forgotten she was with her two friends. "I'm not sure yet." She tried to smile but she suddenly felt very tired and found it hard to do.

Renji noticed this and looked worried. "Are you ok?" he hasn't seen her looking like this before.

"I'm fine," she waved him off. "I'm just not used to doing so much paperwork in one day."

He didn't believe her but it was obvious that she wouldn't say anything more. "If you say so."

"Well I do say so, so come on." She threw the big bag at him and carried the smaller one herself. "You're going to help me deliver these letters." She pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

Renji tired fighting her but found it impossible to get out of her hold. "Hey, let go of me!" he cried as he was forced through the streets and was headed in the direction of the Tenth Division.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo hummed a light tone to herself as she prepared lunch for herself and Toshiro. After overcoming the shock of Rangiku walking in on them they stayed in bed for another hour or so before they got hungry and she offered to prepare lunch. He didn't argue and with one last kiss they got dressed and she headed for the kitchen. She had to admit she was a little jealous of his home. The Captain's always did get the bigger living quarters while the Lieutenants got the medium size one. In the past she used to think it was such a shame that his living space was so huge but he lived in it alone. But now that they were together and most of their nights were spent together she no longer thought like that but was instead glad that his home was so big. With a flick of her wrist she stirred the spoon she was using to cook, making sure the ends of her kimono didn't get dirty. Since both of them had taken the day off they saw no need to put on their regular uniforms so she opted for a light pink kimono with peach blossoms designs that flowed at the bottom. At first she was embarrassed to leave clothes at his home but now it felt nice to have her stuff her. It almost was like they were back in Junrinan and were living together all over again. She hoped their times together like this could go on for eternity. Honesty on the nights she would have to sleep alone in her room she found it nearly impossible to get the proper rest she always gets when she goes to sleep in his embrace. She's grown even more attached to him then she thought possible and she loved every minute of it.

Toshiro stood off in the doorway of his kitchen, watching her prepare them lunch and listened to her soft humming. It had been so long since he saw her like this. Those years of them growing up were some of the happiest times of his life because she was always there. Everywhere he looked she was right there and that made him feel not so alone in a world that seemed to fear him. When she went away it seemed like their tiny house was much too big for just him and their grandmother. It was only filled when all three of them were there. But now they were together again and this time he was going to keep it this way. He liked waking up next to her, having her prepare meals for both of them, and just having her with him all the time. As a child that was all he ever wanted and he still does even now but those childish dreams have matured and there is more to his wishes. Looking down at the small package in his hands he smiled and chuckled lightly to himself. He found it on top of his clothes, a simple dark blue top and matching pants, he had been curious when he first saw it but after seeing what was inside and finding her little note he was pleased with himself. She knew he wasn't much of a chocolate fan so she instead got him heart shaped watermelon flavor candies and a simple card that said "Be Mine". When he first heard of the holiday he found it pointless but now he was happy that she told him about it. Setting the parcel of candy on the table he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His head resting in the crock of her neck as he kissed her cheek.

Momo giggled at this and leaned more into his embrace. "Lunch is almost ready."

Toshiro didn't answer. His focus was on her, how well she fit into his arms, how perfect she looked standing in his kitchen, how wonderful her presence made his life. She was perfect in his eyes. "Move in with me." He whispered his request to her. His heart picking up speed slightly as he waited for her response.

She stopped what she was doing when she heard his words and turned her head to look at him. "What?" had she heard him right? Was she just imagining things or did he really say what she thinks he did?

He tried not show how nervous he was but there was a part of him that was scared he would put a strain on their relationship with his request. He's been wanting her to move in with him since day one but he's held himself back for fear that she would get spooked and run. He didn't want to do anything that could ruin their happiness but seeing her now made him unable to hold back. "I want you to live with me. Like how we used to back in Junrinan but this time instead of viewing me as a little brother, look at me as a man." He wanted to continue to wake up with her beside him. To have her cook meals for them, have her stuff next to his, and stay by him constantly. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly it made him unable to properly focus without her with him.

When Momo pulled away from him it felt like his heart had dropped and shattered into a million pieces. But then when she wrapped her arms around him and showed him her smile his heart went right back to how it used to be. "I would like that a lot." She had been hoping he would ask her to move in with him and now that he did it made her heart soar.

Relief washed over him and he couldn't help but pull her closer, his forehead resting against hers. His eyes looked into hers and the reflection of love shined in both of their gazes.

"I love you, bed-wetter Momo."

"I love you too, Shiro-Chan."

It was strange how the nicknames they used to bother each other before had turned into small signs of affection and love. They each smiled at the other before they kissed. Lunch had long been forgotten and now their focus was on each other and their future together. They were taking the next step into their relationship and it made them so excited. They would be living together, spending their days together and relishing in the fact that the one they loves the most would always be with them. Their kissing turned heated soon, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth and meeting with hers. A soft gasp escaped her with allowed him even more access to her mouth and their kiss to deepen. His one hand rested in her hair while the other rested on her lower back. Her own hands were wrapped around his lean back, gripping his shirt and pushing herself closer to him. He angled them away from the stove and pushed her against the counter, both his hands now resting on her hips that were grinding against him. Moans escaped them both as heat pooled into their bodies and the desire for one another began to grow.

"Captain! I'm back!" Once again they were interrupted by Rangiku pulling the door open of her Captain's home and coming in as she pleases. "And Renji came with me this time." She added in as she stepped into the house.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Renji apologized as he announced his arrival. He felt strange walking into another Captain's quarters and he wasn't too sure Hitsugaya would be too pleased with their arrival.

"Yum, something smells really good." Rangiku followed her noise as a delicious scent guided her into the kitchen. She was hungry since she still hadn't gotten to eat lunch yet.

Renji followed after her but now he was wishing he had stayed at the door. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were holding each other in an intimate embrace and by the angry look on the young Captain's face said that they walked in at the wrong moment. "Captain Hitsugaya, I am so sorry!" he bowed, praying that if he apologized quick enough his life would be spared. He shivered when he could feel the cold air touch his skin and he was sure he was about to become a human popsicle.

Rangiku however was laughing and seemed to not take notice of her Captain's angry glare. "Sorry about this. I didn't mean to interrupt you two again but Hisagi asked me to deliver these to you guys." She told him, placing the bag she held on the table. As she did so she noticed the heart shaped package on the table that had her Captain's name on it. It was obvious it was from Hinamori from how it was decorated and the little details of peaches and watermelons on the card. Her eyes darken for a minute when she saw it and had to look away.

Momo saw this, her heart going out for her friend. Getting out of her lover's hold, much to his distaste, she stepped towards her friend and smiled. "What did you give us, Rangiku?"

The blonde looked at her friend, eyes shining with surprise before warming up and grinning in pleasure. She quickly grabbed the bag Renji held and placed it in front of Momo. "These are all Valentine's Day cards from your admirers." She opened the bag and let all the letter spill out onto the floor and create a pile that went up to Momo's knees.

Said girl cried out in shock as she looked at all the cards, letters, and gifts that were addressed to her. "What is all this?" she was surprised to see so many were addressed to her and from so many people.

"It looks like you're pretty popular," Rangiku told her before spilling out the smaller bag on the table. "These are for you Captain. Although I think most of them are from our squad." She had been looking through them all when she was walking over here and saw that most of them were from people in their division. Most of the cards were telling their Captain how much they admired his strength so she wasn't sure that everyone in the Soul Society everyone understood what exactly Valentine's Day was. She was positive that the same was for Momo and probably half of those cards were from her squad.

Momo looked over the few cards and did see that most of them were from her division. There were a few admirers but she didn't pay too much attention to them. She read one card that was from her division's third seat and it was of him telling her how glad he was to have her as their squad's Lieutenant. "Aw, this is so sweet." She giggled, a happy smile on her face. She would have to remember to thank her division for sending her such sweet letters.

The temperature dropped the moment she said that and all three Soul Reapers slowly turned to look at the cause of it all. They squealed in fear when they saw the murderous look on Hitsugaya's face. A frown etched onto his face as his eyes glared at the pile of cards that were before his girlfriend. His whole body seemed to glow with his power that was being fueled by his anger and jealously. An icy wind blew by and all three knew this would not end well for the men who dared to send Hinamori a card.

"Shiro-Chan, it's nothing to get upset over. It's just my squad saying how much they like me as their Lieutenant. Nothing more!" Momo cried, hoping to calm him down before he went out and did something stupid.

Hitsugaya however didn't care. His Zanpakuto was that of a dragon and dragon's are known to be very possessive and they didn't like it when someone tried to mess with what they considered theirs. "This is good..." he clenched his fists at his side, his body glowing even more from his power. "Now I have an exact list of who to freeze over." He tired of having people showing him no respect and if freezing a couple dozen men to prove that Hinamori was his woman and his alone then he would do it.

Momo cried, jumping to her feet and trying desperately to stop him.

As she did that Rangiku and Renji were slowly making their way towards the door. They knew it was better to run like cowards than to stay and try and mess with an enraged Hitsugaya.

"Run for it!" Rangiku cried, swinging open the door and running out of her Captain's home. Renji was right behind her, screaming the whole way.

**~X~**

Rangiku and Renji had finally stopped running. They made a dash out of the Tenth Division and were now hiding in the home of Captain Ukitake. The white-haired Captain saw them running for their lives, more like heard them, and invited them into his home. They had collapsed on their backs and were taking in deep gasps to fill their lungs back up with the air they had lost in their chase.

"I don't think I've ever since Captain Hitsugaya looking so scary before." Renji said in between gasps. He always knew the young genius had a temper but he didn't know just how scary that anger could make him. He was sure if you get the young boy up to that level of rage in a battle they would win against the enemy with ease.

"I know. He hasn't been that angry since I accidently spilled my sake all over his desk and ruined all the paperwork he spent the night working on." Rangiku said, arms sprawled out on the floor as she took in air.

Renji sat up and looked down at her in shock. "You can't be serious."

She nodded, "I did but it was an accident. It's not my fault I was carrying a giant bottle of sake and then tripped over the rug. If anything it's the decorators fault for putting a rug there in the first place." She said, defending herself and her actions.

Ukitake laughed at their antics. He was glad he could help them in their time of need and from their story it sounded like they needed all the help they could get. "I'm sure if you leave Captain Hitsugaya alone for the rest of the day he'll forgive you two for bothering him and Hinamori."

"I hope you're right." Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He never thought one holiday could be so tiring. "Thank you again for all your help, Captain Ukitake. We really appreciate it."

Ukitake waved him off, saying he did not need thanks. "It is no trouble whatsoever. Although I suggest you might want to stay out of trouble for now. Wouldn't want you missing out on the festival."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm really looking forward to what they've prepared. I heard they have a really big surprise for everyone planned at the end of the night." The red-haired said, turning his gaze to Rangiku but both men were surprised to see the sad look on her face. "Rangiku? Is everything ok?" he asked, worried for his friend. She has been acting strange since this morning and he was worried about her.

She didn't look at him. She merely rolled onto her side and faced away from the two. "I'm fine." She didn't feel like talking. Somehow everything she did today was another reminder that she was all alone on this day that was meant for people to celebrate being together.

Ukitake looked over at the young woman and gave her a soft smile, even if she couldn't see it. He had a feeling he knew what was causing her trouble. "You know holidays like this really make you think about life. You see everyone sharing their love with one another and it can make you feel sad or lonely that you cannot do the same with the person you care for," he spoke softly to the two young Shinigami in his room. He didn't know much about this holiday but he knew enough that it was meant to be spent with the people around you and he didn't want anyone to feel alone. "But that is when we have to think about what we have. Each of us belong to a certain division that we can count on when we need help. We have friends who are willing to go above and beyond for our happiest. When you think about it I believe that we are all very lucky in life."

Rangiku laid there for a moment, taking in his words. She sat up and turned to look at the two men, tears in her sky blue eyes but a happy smile on her face. "You're absolutely right." It was time she stopped feeling sorry for herself and realize what she had. She had great friends who have proved to her time and time again just how much they cared about her. She was surrounded by people everyday who loved her and she didn't need some special holiday to tell her otherwise.

"Excuse me, Captain Ukitake. Can I come in?" Rukia's voice was heard as she knocked on the door.

"Please do." Ukitake called back, allowing his Lieutenant to enter his room.

The door opened soon after that and in walked Rukia, with Ichigo following closely behind her with a backpack hanging loosely on his shoulder. "Hey, how's it going guys?" he greeted them when he saw everyone who was in the room.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again." Ukitake was the first to greet him, a pleased smile on his face at the sight of the orange-haired man.

"Thanks, it's good to see you again too," Ichigo gave the man a soft bow before reaching into his bag and pulled out three boxes all wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "This is for you guys. My sister Yuzu made it for everybody in the Soul Society so I'm going around handing it to everyone." He said handing them each a box of chocolate that was handmade by his little sister.

"Please give your sister my thanks." Ukitake accepted the chocolate with a smile.

"I will." Ichigo nodded.

Renji looked a little bashful at receiving such a gift. "Tell her I said thanks as well but she didn't need to do this. I means he doesn't even know all of us."

Ichigo chuckled and grinned. "I know I said the same thing but she wanted to. She said with all the help you guys give me all the time and after everything we went through with the war she wanted to give you all chocolate as thanks." His explanation warmed their hearts.

Rangiku looked at the small box in her hands. It was a small box with a clear plastic covering so she could see the three round chocolates inside. The box was wrapped up in a pink wrapping to give it a nice look and on the tag was her name written in red ink. She was receiving chocolates from a young girl that she has never even met before. She held the box to her chest and smiled, one tear running down her face. She wasn't alone because she had so many people by her side. _"Still..." _her gaze turned to look out the window and at the shining sun. _"There's one more that I want." _She may have everyone in her life but there was one certain person that she wanted most to be there but would never come.

Renji opened the box almost instantly and began eating the chocolate. "Hey these are really good. Maybe I should swing by your place and ask her for some more." He quickly ate the other two chocolates and burped in pleasure from the sweet taste.

Ichigo frowned, annoyed with his behavior. "How about showing some manner." He mumbled to himself but Renji still heard him.

The redhead turned his gaze to Ichigo and frowned himself. "I have manners. I was just expressing how much I liked the chocolates."

"How is burping like a pig having manners?" Ichigo said, grinning at his insult and the look of fury that was on the other male's face.

At this the two boys stood up on their feet and got in the other's face.

"What'd you say you jerk?"

"You heard me?"

"I don't think I did so say that to me again."

"Fine I will. You have the manners of a pig!"

"Well you have the hair style of a dying flower!"

"At least my hair is manageable, and not in a stupid ponytail!"

"Flower head!"

"Ponytail!"

As they were lost in their own world of insults the three remaining Shinigami stood back and watched them fight like little kids. Rangiku had said she was happy to have everyone in her life but it was at moments like this she wished they would behave better.

"Honestly, those two can't go one minute without insulting each other." Rukia said, shaking her head at the two.

Ukitake just laughed. "I think it's their way of expressing their friendship for one another."

"You really think so?" she wasn't so convinced with what her Captain was saying.

He nodded and smiled, watching the two argue and bicker. "Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves and I believe these two find it easier to argue than actually say that they consider each other close friends."

"I think he's right," Rangiku said, joining the two. "They're both so much alike that it's scary but when it comes down to it I think they're good friends." Her smiled mirrored that of Ukitake who were both enjoying the bickering of the two.

Rukia still didn't believe them. "You sure about that? Cause I don't think two close friends would use high levels of attacks against each other." She said, pointing at the two boys who were preparing their attacks. Renji chanting a Kido spell while Ichigo had his Zanpakuto out and ready to use. Seeing them made the three scream in fear as the spell and sword made contact and caused a used explosion that sent all five of flying through the air. Rangiku tried to balance herself in hopes of using another Kido spell to stop them but froze in freeze when she saw what direction they were heading for.

**~X~**

Hitsugaya sank into the warm water of his bath, letting it wash over his tense body but so far it wasn't working as well as he hoped. He was still tense and on edge because of everything that had happened today thus far. He had taken the day off to spend it with Hinamori but so far every time they try and be alone someone, namely his Lieutenant, come crashing in and interrupt them. After the she and Renji came in with the letters he found it much harder to calm down, mostly because there was a giant pile of cards for his girlfriend sitting on the floor of his kitchen. She of course had tried calming him down by making him eat lunch but every time one of them moved or a breeze flew by from an open window the pile of cards would rustle together, reminding him of their presences and making his anger boil. It had finally gotten down to her sending him off to take a bath to relax while she got rid of the cards. He had listened but the bath wasn't doing anything more than relaxing his muscles. His mind was still going, waiting for the next time someone catch him off guard and annoy the living crap out of him. Even now thinking about it was making his power rise and the water began to turn cold.

"Toshiro," Momo stuck her head in, looking in on her boyfriend who seemed to be sitting in the tub with a giant frown on his face. "How are you doing? Did the bath help at all?"

He turned to look at her and sighed. He shouldn't be acting like this. She was doing her best to try and cheer him up so there was no point in getting upset over something that may or may not happen. "Yeah, the bath is nice." He wouldn't be feeling better until he was sure no one else was going to come crashing down and surprise him again. Was it really too much to ask for one day of peace?

Momo smiled at this. "That's good to hear," she stepped into the bathroom more, revealing herself to be only in a towel. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

Hitsugaya nearly fell over and drowned himself at the sight of her. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to come to him like that but he wasn't complaining. He reached out his hand for her to come and join him and was pleased when she came walking over. Taking his hand she put one foot in the tub and with a cry of shock immediately jumped out.

"Shiro-Chan, that's so cold!" she held herself to try and warm up her body. She only had one foot it but it made her whole body shiver. How in the world he could take such a cold bath she'll never understand. Even if his Zanpakuto is an ice element there had to be a limit to how much he could handle.

He chuckled at her, amused by her reaction. "Sorry about that." He moved to turn the hot water on but was stopped by her pushing his hand away. Instead she placed her hand inside the tub, shaking slightly when the cold water hit her but she didn't let it bother her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath and focused her power to her right hand. Hitsugaya was amazed when he felt the water begin to warm up. "I didn't know you could do that." He knew her Zanpakuto element was fire but he hadn't known just how far her powers could go.

When the tub was finally at an appropriate temperature Momo got in, taking the towel off and sighing as the now warm water touched her skin. "I have been practicing with Tobiume on that technique for a while now. So far I can't do anything more than warm things up but I've been training everyday so I know that I'll be able to master it soon." She said it all with a proud smile on her face. She spent so much of her times in the sick bay and standing off to the sidelines that now she wanted to make up for lost time and improve on her skills.

Hitsugaya wore the same proud smile on his own face. He was so proud of her and her determination. Besides he found it appropriate that she would learn a technique like this. He was ice and at times couldn't control his powers because of his emotions. But she was fire, she was so much like her element which was brilliant and strong. She would be there to calm him down and help him overcome the struggles. "If you like I can help you train. Getting you used to cooler elements may help speed along your training."

Momo beamed at him. "I'd like that."

The two stared at each other for a moment before leaning in closer to kiss. She sat in his lap with her hands resting on his shoulders while his rested on her back. Their kiss was deep and heavy but sadly it didn't last long. No sooner did they kiss did they hear the cries of their friends and both paled when they heard those cries getting closer. Hitsugaya broke the kiss and growled. "I swear if they-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because the ceiling of his bathroom collapsed and five of their friends fell on the floor of his home, along with most of his ceiling. Time seemed to stand still as everyone tried to process what just happened. No one was expecting to land in the bathroom of Captain Hitsugaya nor seeing him and Hinamori bathing together. In perfect sync all of them screamed out in shock. The group that had just fallen in all backed up against the wall, Ichigo and Renji covering their eyes with their hands but were peeking out through their fingers. Rangiku and Rukia both held light blushes on their cheeks and tried not to look at the scene before them. Ukitake merely adverted his gaze and kept a calm but contemplating look. He had not known their relationship had escalated so far. _"Perhaps I should have a talk with little Shiro next time we meet." _

Momo covered her bare chest with her arms and cried out, turning away from her group of friends. She was absolutely horrified that they saw her like this. _"I'll never be able to set foot outside again." _

Hitsugaya growled, his anger now at its bowling point. _"Enough, is enough!" _he jumped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist in the process and stood before the group that just literally came crashing down on him and Momo. He just stood there, taking in slow deep breathes, hands balled into fists at his side, and his reiatsu rising to high and threatening level. The temperature dropping by the second and soon mist began to form in the room.

Everyone in the room gulped and moved away from the enraged young man. It seems he has reached his breaking point and none of them were so sure what he would do or if they would be able to survive his anger.

Rangiku gulped, gather all the courage she had to try and calm her Captain down enough for them to get out of there. "Now Captain...calm down. T-This was all an accident...I swear, we weren't trying t-to spy on you or Momo."

"Matsumoto..." he spoke up, his voice low but the anger in it spoke volumes. His Zanpakuto appeared in his hand and he lifted his head, showing everyone teal eyes that glared at each and every one of them. "You have five seconds to run."

His warning was enough for everyone to run out of the bathroom. "Bankai!" they ran screaming their heads off in fear as they raced out of the Captain's home and escaping the icy trail that was following after them. For the rest of the day no one bothered Hitsugaya or Hinamori because the entrance to his house was blocked off by a giant wall of ice. No one dared to ask any questions, they went about their business and tried to not shiver when the saw the ice or when they saw the looks of fear from the group of people that came running out of his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Rangiku let out a sigh of content as she sat on the hill, overlooking the festival that was going on. She and everyone else were waiting for the final event to start and she had to say that she was really excited. For the most part of the day she spent it feeling depressed for feeling alone but now she had more confidence in herself and in the others around her. She was never truly alone when she was with them but that didn't mean she couldn't miss others. Looking around she noticed everyone seemed to have paired off, either in groups of friends or in potential coupling. She had to admit that she felt a little left out sitting by herself on top of the hill but she wouldn't let it get to her. There would always be moments in her life when she may feel lonely or sad but then in the next moment she would be embraced by the warmth of her friends. She would probably always feel this way. The man she loved was gone from this world. It felt strange to admit to herself that she loved him. She spent many years trying to convince herself that what she was feeling was anything but love but no matter how many times she tried he somehow managed to make her realize just how foolish she was behaving. "I miss you, Gin." She whispered into the night air, eyes looking up at the shining stars.

"I'm glad to hear it."

She froze when she heard his voice, her heart skipping a beat when her mind registered that familiar and dearly missed tone of his. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes as she smiled. "Oh great, as if this day wasn't crazy enough. Now I'm hallucinating." She chuckled to herself, eyes focusing on the night sky above her but her real attention was to the man she believed to be standing behind her.

"You always say the funniest things, Ran-Chan." She wanted to cry and laugh at the same times. For years she heard her Captain complain about his childhood nickname but when she heard her own it made her heart swell with joy.

"Well look who I grew up with. You're the one who was always doing such strange things," she said back to him, with an soft grin on her face. "Honestly you were always doing something that caused trouble for others. And yet somehow all your crazy antics seemed to have an important reasoning behind them." She shook her head, shaking off the tears that wanted to fall. She must look so weird to the others. She was basically having a conversation with herself and her imagination. "You've been like this since we were kids. Whenever you went away I would always wait for you, hoping for you to come back and when you did you always had some strange reason for leaving. You seemed to be living a completely different world than me. I hated that part of you." The tears fell. She no longer felt the need to hold them back. One of her biggest regrets in life was never telling him how she felt. When she looks at her Captain and Hinamori and see how happy they are she wonders if that could have been them. They were childhood friends who grew up together and without her knowledge Gin did everything to protect her. Just like how Hitsugaya promised to protect Hinamori, Gin made the same vow to himself. The only different between her relationship with Gin and the one her Captain had with Hinamori was that the two of them were more opening about their feelings while she was busy trying to deny hers. But now she would admit it. Even if it was just to an hallucination she would admit her feelings for the silver-haired male. "You were so annoying. Every little thing you did would get stuck in mind and it made me crazy that I could never figure you out. You were such a mystery to me but you knew everything about me. You knew me so well and everything you did was for me benefit. It was that part of you that made me fall in love with you." She finally said it. Not just to herself but out in the open. She finally admitted out loud that she loved Gin Ichimaru.

The sky lit up after that. Fireworks exploded in the clear night sky and everyone proclaimed in joy at the sight of them. Soon their cheers grew when they saw their own faces in the fireworks. Everyone watched, as if mesmerized by the sight of them. Her friends on the hill next to her seemed to be enchanted by the sight and kept their attention on the sight. Even Hitsugaya and Hinamori were taken in as they sat on the roof of Hitsugaya's house, cuddling together and watching the display. Everyone was together with someone, spending this amazing moment with those that made them feel special.

Rangiku laughed, the tears still falling from her face. She was the only one sitting by herself but she didn't feel alone anymore. It was so ridiculous that she no longer felt scared or alone because of a figment of her imagination. But it was how she felt and it made her feel happy. Suddenly she felt a warmth embrace her and Gin's voice seemed closer. "I loved you too, Rangiku." Her eyes were wide for a moment before closing them. Even if this was all fake, if it was just part of her imagination she wanted to remember this moment forever.

Soon the firework display was over and it marked the end of the festival. Everyone began to prepare themselves for the trip home. Opening her eyes Rangiku was surprised by the how peaceful she felt. Her heart felt so light and calm, as if a giant burden had been lifted and she was free of something she didn't even know was trapped.

"Rangiku, come on! We're heading back home!" Renji called to her, waving his arm so she would hurry up and come with them already. He had fun at the festival but he was tired and right now he wanted to get home and go to sleep.

Looking over at them the blonde smiled and waved back. "Ok, I'm coming." She stood on her feet, wiping off the grass from her clothes.

"Hey, what have you got there?" Hisagi asked, pointing to the small lump by her feet.

She was confused by this. She didn't have anything with her so she wasn't sure what he was talking about. Looking down by her feet she gasped and nearly fell to her knees at the sight. With a shaking hand she slowly picked up the object and stared at it in shock.

"Are those dried persimmons?" Kira asked, surprised to see that she had that with her.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of those." Renji looked at the pile by her feet. He didn't see her buy any buy it would appear that the woman was a big fan by how much was beside her.

Rangiku didn't hear any of them. Her focus was on the dried fruit that she held in her hand. The sight and smell made her want to cry out and laugh all at the same time. She was brought back to her past and instantly tears began to spill out from her eyes once again. "Gin, you idiot." She fell to her knees and cried. Everyone came rushing to her side, worry on each of their faces but she didn't notice. Her attention was on the night sky and the stars that were watching over her. _"You really do love causing trouble." _she thought, bringing the dried fruit to her chest and smiled. Somehow she had gotten her wish. She was able to spend Valentine's Day with the man she loved and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
